who am i suppost to be with
by Princessa Tami
Summary: kagome it a pop star/ rapper she is dating inuyasha tashio his father own the world bigest music store so when he heard kagome rap and sing he made her a star that the world beloved but will inuyasha mess up big time and hurt the company who will help win
1. a mistake all ready

_My name is Kagome and I live in Japan. My life is anything but normal. There are some things I wish I can take back. One is that since I am a pop star/rapper. Another is that my mom is my manger, I can't have a free life but when I'm not a working I hang out with my boyfriend Inuyasha and best friends Sango(real sister), Miroku, Ayame, Sesshoumaru ,and koga. oh yea my dad is japan world famos laywer he never lost a case yet._

"_Kagome honey your on in two minutes"_

"_Thank mom"_

_I was wearing a pretty pink strapless dress that stop almost pass my knees with a blue belt and a pink and blue shoes. When I walk out on stage all my fans started to scream._

" _hi everyone I would like to wish a merry Christmas and a happy new year I going to start the night with a song that help me to bad times"_

_What you did not know was I us to date Naraku but broke up with me because too many boy wanted to date me _

" _the song called Right through me. Yo guys play me a beat"_

_[Nicki Minaj - Chorus]  
You see right through me  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you_  
_How do you (do that)_

[Nicki Minaj - Verse 1]  
You let me win, you let me ride  
You let me rock, you let me slide  
And when they looking you let me hide  
Defend my honor, protect my pride  
The good advice I always hated  
But looking back it made me greater  
You always told me forget the haters  
Just get my money, just get my weight up  
Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it down to a science  
Why am I trying, no you aint lying  
I tried to fight it, back with defiance  
You make me laugh, you make hoarse from yelling at you  
At gettin' at you, pickin' up dishes and throwing them at you  
Why are you speaking when no-one asks you

[Nicki Minaj - Chorus](2x)  
You see right through me  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo

[Nicki Minaj - Verse 2]  
What are we doing  
Could you see through me  
Cause you say Nicki and I say "who me"  
You say "no you" and I say "screw you"  
Then you start dressing, and you start leaving  
And I start crying and I start screaming  
The heavy breathing but what's the reason  
Always get the reaction you wanted  
I'm actually frontin', I'm asking you something  
Yo, answer this question, class is in session  
Tired of letting passing progression  
Control my mind, capture my soul  
Ok you're right, just let it go  
Okay you got it, it's in the can  
Before I played it, you knew my hand  
You can turn a free throw to a goal  
N-gga got the peep hole to my soul

[Nicki Minaj - Chorus](2x)  
You see right through me  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo

[Nicki Minaj - Bridge]  
Stop... stop  
Won't you just stop looking through me  
Cause I can't take it  
No I can't take it

[Nicki Minaj - Chorus]  
You see right through me  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you do that sh-t  
How do you, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo

You see right through me  
You see right through me baby  
You see right through me  
How do you (do that)  
How do you (do that)

_So for the whole night I sang, your love, massive attack, I get crazy and envy _

" _well everyone the show is almost over so for my closing act I'm going to sing can anybody hear me"_

_I push, p-p-push it, I p-p-push it like I'm in labor  
And he'll t-t-teach me to, teach me love my neighbor  
Just w-w-wait up, I'm processin' all the data  
Processin' all the data, p-p-processin' all the haters  
You was writin' disses, I was takin' pictures  
Signin' autographs for all of my bad bitches  
And in the nic of time it just dawned on  
I am Nicki Minaj and it's all on me  
But hey, maybe I'll never win  
Maybe I'm settlin'  
Can't let the devil in, I'm a comic book heroin  
But when the wind blows, I'm so Marilyn  
Write down, take a pictures, bitches e-mail that  
I came to save a thing called female rap  
But I hope my ninja powers  
Don't fuck around and offend you cowards  
You mad at me `cus you think I got it easy  
If we was in the second grade then you would tease me  
Ya see, you still a lil snotty nose hood rat  
I love Nicki scribbled all over you book bag  
I love you too, I just wish your mother would've hugged you too  
You know Nicki love the kids  
Yellow brick road lookin' for the Wiz  
But when it rains, it pours for real  
Def Jam said I'm no Lauryn Hill  
Can't rap and sing on the same CD  
The public won't get it, they got A.D.D.  
See Nicki, follow the rules Go and say your prayers and get ready for school  
(Yeah follow the rules, go and say my prayers and get ready for school)_

Dear God, I am only what you made me  
And I appreciate everything that you gave me  
But like, I don't wanna do it no more  
Sort of lost sight of what I'm doin' it for  
Thought that I was doin' somethin' good for the game  
Until they all started throwin' dirt on my name  
Tell Debbie, I really, really tried  
That I said I'm sorry, but I had to say goodbye  
Tell Fendi, I'll never forget him  
And please tell Wayne I'll always be indebted  
( I'll never forget it, please tell Wayne I'll always be indebted)

AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?  
AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?  
AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?  
AYYYYYY! Can anybody hear me?

"_Good night everyone and remember you are all pretty no matter what people say to you"(it was a night for people just hurt and song to rock the night)_

"_Kagome you did great" Sango said _

"_Thank sis ah lexi where is Inuyasha"(Sango middle name /nickname. So it Sango Alexis Higurashi and kagome jackque Higurashi)_

"_Kagome… ah… he…well…"_

"_Lexi are you hiding something from me"_

"_Sighing jackque he does not want you any more he want to date cousin kikyo"_

"_Where the hell is that half breed"_

_Sango shrugged her shoulder (the girls are full blooded fire/snow demon) so they when half breed hunting first they went to his house. Kagome did not care how late it was she bang on the tashio door. Intashio open the door looking tick off _

"_What are you doing banging on th… oh kagome, Sango it you two came in"_

_So he move aside so kagome and Sango can past _

"_Intashio where is that half breed son of yours"_

"_I do not know he said that he was going to your show"_

"_Oh no he want to date my cousin so Sango and I are looking for them"_

"_Would you like Sesshomaru to came with you"_

"_Sure but tomorrow I'll call"_

"_All right good night girls"_

"_Good night intashio" they both called _

_As they left to go home __

* * *

_

Let see what these 2 sister are going to do when they find inuyasha and kikyo

A) she should cry her eyes out in front of them

B) go getto on him and never fogive him 4 what he did + move on

C)let him explain him self

you pick and leave reviews!


	2. kagome's  broke up

_It is Friday afternoon and I still could not that half-breed he was smart not to come to school today. Even with Sesshomaru help we could not find him and kikyo. Well he will show up sooner or later. _

_It is 6:00 o'clock in the afternoon and I have to get ready for a concert in Tokyo. Right now I am back stage getting dress. My long raven hair with red highlight was up in a high ponytail with some hair on the side, I had on a black shirt that said 'my love is your love' in blood red letters, and skinny jeans with a black short boots._

"_Jackque guess who we found" Sango said_

"_Tell me so I know how to react"_

"_Inuyasha and kikyo"_

"_WHAT YOU GUYS FOUND THEM WHERE WERE THEY HIDING" kagome said all happy _

" _over by grandma kaeda"_

"_Thank I will deal with them after my show thanks again" _

_So I ran out on stage and I said _

"_You all know who I was dating before we broke up do you"_

" _YES" the whole crowd yelled _

"_Good cause this song is for Inuyasha tashio and kikyo midnight"_

_(Here we go by Tirana and Kelly Rowland)_

_Look  
I aint got nothin ta say to you  
I cant even believe you  
You know what  
Im too fly for this shit  
You playin yourself__[Chorus: Kelly Rowland]__  
Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No No No__[Verse 1: Trina]__  
Look nigga  
Whatchu think this is?  
You treat me like a random chick  
You done forgot who introduced you to rocks  
And poppin all that cris an shit  
Who letchu hit it from tha back  
Anyway that chu like  
And any debts i can pay tha price  
I thought i was a chick you would make your wife  
And now a bitch cant even stay tha night (You wack)  
I cant even look in ya face  
Witout wantin ta slap you  
Damn i thank God i aint get that tatoo  
You betta thank God i aint have tha strap boo  
You aint even worth that trick get at chu  
Matta fact  
Trick get at dude  
I'm convinced  
Aint got shit ta ask you  
And tell tha trifflin bitch  
She can have you  
I aint lookin atchu no more  
Im lookin past you__[Chorus: Kelly Rowland]__  
Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No No No__[Verse 2: Trina]__  
When ma girl came through wit tha news  
All i did was think about me and you like damn (Damn)  
What a chick gotta do to get wit a real nigga  
That know how to stay true like man (Man)  
No more quarter ta eights  
You betta hop on a bus or a cab  
I shed so many tears  
Cant believe how many years  
Tha baddest bitch put up witch yo dusty ass (Yeah)  
Now you know that im tha queen of Miami (Uh huh)  
All that loud talkin, lying  
Save that shit for ya mamy (Ha..Ha)  
Sounds like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (talk too much)  
Im like uh huh, okay, wassup, shut up__[Chorus: Kelly Rowland]__  
Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No more No more__[Outro: Kelly Rowland]__  
Thats why im packin up my jewels  
Grabbin up my furs  
Ill be back for all my shoes and purses  
Watch me bounce  
In my seven fourty five  
Ill be ridin out  
Cause I aint tryna hear it  
Not this time _

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

Now all my ladies say (Ohh Ohh)  
If you feel me say (Ohh Ohh )  
If you cant take no more say  
No no no (no no no)  
No no no (Ohh)

Here we go (Here we go)  
Here we go again (Go again)  
Now you tellin me (Yeah yeah)  
That she is just a friend (Say shes just a friend)  
And why shes callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)

_Kagome sang 3 more songs before the show end. She ran off stage. So she finally here Inuyasha out._

"_So Inuyasha I heard the you decide to fuck my cousin"_

"_Yea she a whole lot cuter than you so you better not try anything or I'll sue"_

"_Is that support to be a treat"_

"_Yes"_

"_You know what I am tried with you bullshit. I done with you no wonder you never fuck me you where fucking her, my slut of a cousin. You can take her as a mate but when she sleep with an another dude remember this and that is 'you stupid fucking half breed. You think life is going to be about sex well think again because my cousin is a slut and when you knock her up with child and leave you with the baby you will never see her again so use protection but you think I'll help hahahahaha you have another thing coming' so have fun and you will never forget what I said" as she walk away leaving a shock Inuyasha, kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Sango behind (she said this dark too, very dark) _

"_You know half breed she right so have fun and stay away from my family"_

"_Kikyo your cousin"_

"_She was never cousin" and Sango walk away to find her sister _

"_Father will know of this" Sesshomaru said and left those two to find kagome and Sango_

_Sesshomaru found kagome and Sango in kagome dressing room all the picture, present, and junk Inuyasha gave her was in the garbage or either burn _

"_Kagome are you all right"_

"_Yea just getting rid of old stuff thank for worrying about me"_

"_You're welcome" Sesshomaru said with a smile _

"_Baby sis what are you going to do now"_

"_Move on and try to stay from these son of a bitches. Why can I find someone that ready to married or would never cheat on me"_

_What Sango and kagome did not know was sesshy love kagome as a mate even if they where dating or not _

_

* * *

_

_So will even thing work out or will the go through hell._

_Please review I suck at putting what on mind on paper so this is practice. _


	3. i will regret this day forever

_Kagome and Sango's mom Sakura heard about what Inuyasha did and was mad as hell. She even threatened to kill Inuyasha and kikyo if they mess with kagome, she did not care if kikyo her niece. Right now the girls are in bed so sakura and her husband__ Bankotsu can talk_

"_Bankotsu why did my sister Midriko have to died she was raising kikyo great__. Kagome, Sango and kikyo where the loving cousin who care for each other. Now kikyo is a slut who don't care for her family or her own mother"_

"_I know. Why don't you talk to her and sort thing out"_

"_Hell no last time I try to do that she told me to 'get the fuck out of my house and leave me alone'"_

"_So try again"_

"_No! Good night"_

'_**Stubborn women'**__ Bankotsu thought _

_THE NEXT MORING_

_It was a Saturday morning, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame where hanging out at the mall. Everything was going great until Inuyasha and kikyo show up_

"_What do you want?" Kagome said annoyed _

"_Well you wanted to talk crap about kikyo now it my turn" Inuyasha said with a smirk knowing what he have to say will scar her for life_

"_Leave her alone your now support to be near her" Sango and Ayame said _

"_Shut up" kikyo said "go on yasha baby"_

"_Well bitch kikyo told me who you were very close to. That right Midriko"_

_Kagome heart drop when she heard her aunt name_

"_You better not say any…"_

"_Oh what that she was a slut and that why kikyo act like this"_

_Kagome had tear in her eyes everyone knows close kagome was I her aunt. When she died is damage part of kagome life _

"_That right kagome talk bad about us and it will…"_

_Inuyasha did not had the chance to finish his sentence, kagome threw a very powerful attack at him._

_Tear was falling out of my eyes_

"_Screw you two. I know the one person who you are scared of" as kagome ran to the tashio mansion (demon speed of course)_

_When kagome reach the mansion she saw Sesshomaru outside training. He must have smelled her because he stop training_

"_What the matter kagome" sesshy hate to see her cry he very protective of her that why he's her body guard _

"_Inuyasha…kikyo…they…"_

"_Take a breath and try again"_

_Kagome tried to calm down. When she was calm she started again_

"_Inuyasha, He said how my aunt Midriko was a slut and now kikyo is one" _

_Kagome started to cry again sesshy pulled her close and let her cry into his shoulder._

_The song playing in kagome head it how she feel about Inuyasha _

_You must regret the day that you left me_

Uhn uhn, he don't deserve you (serve you)  
He gone regret the day he hurt you (hurt you

Letoya!

I made you cool  
You wasn't that dude  
Until I started fucking with you  
Gave you swag (Swag)  
And a duffle bag  
You left the best you had  
Now you gonna act like that  
I got you right  
I changed your life  
Suicide doors, I cosigned  
Gucci rags (Rags)  
Louis travel bags  
You left the best you had  
Baby don't look so mad

You must regret the day that you left me  
You must regret the day that you left me  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me oh  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me oh

VIP was all on me  
Now your at the bar with 1 or 2 drinks  
Popping game (Game)  
You look so lame  
Without me your pimping ain't the same  
First class flights  
Dipped in ice  
I had your neck and wrist oh so bright  
Popping tags (Tags)  
Is a thing of the past  
You lost everything you had  
Chasing them scallywags

You must regret the day that you left me  
You must regret the day that you left me  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me

Listen  
Hey sexy, tell him that it's over  
Tell him you my baby  
And my coupe is your stroller  
Tell him his Louis Vuitton scarf is your bib  
Or that you call me daddy, and my house is your crib  
And if he cries, I know how to control that  
Give him some bottles of this conjour cognac just to shut him up  
She said you wasn't half the man I am  
So I guess he had to double up  
He's still trying to get back like the soldiers  
Dreaming and it's time to wake him up like Folgers (Wake up)  
I just hold her, you use to put a loader  
Shoot up on the brain, but you lame now it's over  
I keep her by my side like a holster  
I plan to make a full house  
And I ain't talking 'bout poker  
But I might poke her, and stroke her  
Cause I'm about to treat her like a real man suppose to  
Luda!

You must regret the day that you left me  
You must regret the day that you left me  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me oh

You must regret the day that you left me  
You must regret the day that you left me  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me  
Still tryna get back, get back  
Still tryna get back, back with me oh

* * *

i think the song fit this moment + li like it so yea

please leave reaview and put some idea what should happen next


	4. a day with sesshomaru

_It now Sunday Moring and I'm at home I really don't want to do anything but sleep, but my mom says 'Jackque your getting lazy by the day' so I have to get up. Funny I did not tell her or dad about what happened yesterday if I did mom would go to jail and dad would have to bail her out so yea. I just finish taking my shower now I getting dress I decided to put on a blue draping halter top with black tights that goes up to my ankle and a blue and black flats with a heart at the front. I know what your think where am I going. Well I'm going on a date with Sesshomaru._

_RIIING _

"_Hello"_

"_Hi kagome it's Sesshomaru are you ready"_

"_Yes. Should I meet you at the mansion?"_

"_No I'm coming to get you"_

"_All right see you. Later _

"_Later"_

_So she went to the living room and watch TV until Sesshomaru came. It was almost 12 when sesshy come._

"_Ready"_

"_Yes"_

_So they left. Sesshomaru took her to her favorite restaurant it is the most popular restaurant/bar around._

"_Sesshy why are we here. Oh sorry I had some thing on my mind"_

"_What"_

"_Here where Inuyasha and I meet"  
"Do you wa…"_

"_No! I love it here plus my sis and I clean my room of his things then gave it back"_

_They went to their table and order there food. So for the whole night they talk and dance_

"_Excuse me miss are you kagome Higurashi"_

"_Yes I am and you are"_

"_Oh how rude of me I'm Dwayne Michael and I own the place .it would be an honor for you to sing here" _

"_I would love to. Do you mind sesshy?"_

"_No" he said happily to see her smile_

_So Dwayne walk up onto the stage and spoke into the mic._

"_Everyone I have a special guest for you. I like you to give a warm welcome to Kagome Higurashi"_

_As kagome ran upon stage and the whole crowd went wild._

"_Hi everyone I am going to sing one song tonight sorry I am really tired" the crowd 'AWWW' and Kagome laugh _

"_The song called breaking point because I just broke up with my boyfriend"_

_(Breaking Point by Keri Hilson)_

_Every woman, yeah  
Every woman  
Gotta limit yeah  
Sang with me girl_

Ladies, have you ever had a man who push you when you low  
You wanna stay out at night, and don't care how you feel  
Instead of manin' up, oh I said ooooooooooooo  
I-I can't concentrate, you so petty you  
You stay touchin' my last nerve, my friends say what's wrong with you girl  
I guess, what I'm really tryna to say is

Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to  
And cheated on, and beated on  
Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy  
Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, tell me why we put up with that  
You can't forget that, see I done did that  
But this time, there's a limit to my love  
(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)  
There's a limit to my love  
(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)  
Now listen here

Now baby, don't push me cuz I'm close to the edge  
Today your baby momma called, said she boxin' up yo sh!t (yo sh!t)  
When you barely pleasin' me, how you gon take care of yo kids  
Now I gotta contemplate, I hate to say it but I wanted your last name  
My momma said what's wrong with you girl

Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
(And I'm almost there I swear)  
Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to  
And cheated on, and beated on  
Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy  
Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, some women let you keep em in check  
Constantly disrespect, then show no regret  
(Around here honey) there's a limit to my love  
(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)

There's a limit to my love  
(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)

Now ladies, we really should be mad at ourselves  
Cuz see, some women just tolerate way too damn much  
Now I know we gotta choose our battles  
But damn it, every woman gotta breaking point  
And see the next time he's testin' yo love  
You put your finger in his face and you tell him

Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit)  
Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit)  
Said if your love has a limit, girl (said if your love has a limit)  
Say my love has a limit, yeah (say my love has a limit)

Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit)  
Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit)  
Said if your love has a limit, girl  
Say my love has a limit now

Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to  
And cheated on, and beated on  
Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy  
Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, if you feel me put your hands up  
If he ain't man enough, girl if you had enough  
Tell him, there's a limit to my love  
(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)  
There's a limit to my love  
(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)

"_Well, good night everyone" as I ran off stage sesshy was ready to leave so he paid and we left. But thing went crazy when we went back to his place _

"_Inuyasha what's going on with you?"_

"_Kikyo she was killed. We left the bar where you went, right before you sang and some man came and shot her"_

_I swear my heart crack a little sure I did not like her but she still my cousin_

"_I so sorry"_

"_No I am. Kagome I love you and I want you back in my life will you become my mate"_

_That shock the hell out of me __

* * *

_

so whats u think good , suck something please review

up next find out kags ans and how the tashio dogs take it


	5. truth be told about inuyasha tashio

_I was shock did he ask me to become his mate. I could not speak. All the memories of Inuyasha and I come to me, where we first met, the night I met his dad and Sesshomaru, and our first kiss. Then it hit me like a bullet I made my decision._

"_No Inuyasha I'm not going to be your mate"_

"_W-why not"_

"_Because of that night"_

"_What night"_

"_How the hell could you not remember maybe I have to jog your memories?"_

_FLASHBACK_

_Inuyasha and Kagome drove back to her place and her mom said 'he can stay for awhile' but her mom and dad went on a business trip. Inuyasha was tick off at kagome because she was talking to her ex Naraku._

"_Inuyasha! Would you look at me?_

"_Shut up"_

"_Are you still mad at me for talking to Naraku he my ex"_

"_The look on you face made it look like you're ready to fuck him"_

"_Well I was not" she said with force_

_He pulls up to my house and park. I got my keys and went home Inuyasha follow after me _

"_Why can't you listen for once? What if he rape you"_

"_He would never do that"_

"_You don't know if he would or not"_

"_Shut up! Why don't you stop fucking my cousin"_

"_Bitch how do, you know that"_

"_I'm a motherfuckin demon I can smell her on you. You stupid half breed"_

_Inuyasha was so mad that he slap her across the face it was so hard she fell to the ground. Kagome look at him with hate and fear_

"_Did you just…hit me?"_

"_Yea bitch"_

_Then he punches her in the stomach and said_

"_If you tell anyone I'll make sure you get a good beat down"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_That why and I never for gave you I wake up every Moring with this scar on my belly. I want to go home" as she grab Sesshomaru and pull him to his car for him to drive her home _

"_Kagome did you tell anyone"_

"_No" she said then she started to cry _

_All of a sudden kagome stop crying the song on the radio she loves to hear it. _

_(Aston martin music by Rick Ross ft Drake & Chrisette Michele)_

_We bobbin to the music this is how we do it(all night)  
Breezin down the freeway just me and my baby(in our ride)  
Just me and my boss no worries at all  
Listening to Aston Martin Music Music_

_[Hook: Drake]  
Would have came back for you  
I just needed time to do what I had to do  
Caught in the life I cant let it go  
Whether thats right I will never know(ugh but here goes nothin)_

_[Verse 1: Rick Ross]  
When Im alone in my room sometimes I stare at the walls  
Automatic weapons on the floor but who can you call  
My down bitch, one who live by the code  
Put this music shit aside get it in on the road  
Lot of quiet time, pink bottles of Rose  
Exotic red bottoms, so-bodied glittered in gold  
Following fundamentals Im following in the rental  
I love a nasty girl who swallow is on the menu  
And money triple up when you get it out of state  
Need a new safe cause Im runnin out of space  
Now Im Roy Jetson Im somewhere out of space  
In my two-seater she the one that I would take_

_[Chorus: Chrisette Michelle]  
We bobbin to the music this is how we do it(all night)  
Breezin down the freeway just me and my baby(in our ride)  
Just me and my boss no worries at all  
Listening to Aston Martin Music Music_

_[Hook: Drake]  
Would have came back for you  
I just needed time to do what I had to do  
Caught in the life I cant let it go  
Whether thats right I will never know(ugh well here goes nothin)_

_[Verse 2: Rick Ross]  
Pull up on the block in a drop-top chicken box  
Mr. KFC DBS is in the watch  
Livin fast where its all about that money bag  
Never front you take it there aint no comin back  
Top down right here is where she want to be  
That's why golds unfold right in front of me  
Eveytime we fu*k her soul take ahold of me  
Addicted like Pookie that pussy be controllin me  
That thang keep callin  
Fu*k maintain boy I gotta keep ballin  
Pink bottles keep comin  
James Bond coup pop clutch 100  
__"Aston Martin Music" lyrics are provided by __  
[Chorus: Chrisette Michelle]  
We bobbin to the music this is how we do it(all night)  
Breezin down the freeway just me and my baby(in our ride)  
Just me and my boss no worries at all  
Listening to Aston Martin Music Music_

_[Hook: Drake]  
Would have came back for you  
I just needed time to do what I had to do  
Caught in the life I cant let it go  
Whether thats right I will never know (ugh but hear goes nothin)_

_Aston Martin Music Music  
Aston Martin Music Music_

_Sesshy heart had anger, hate and sadness he hate to see her cry.__

* * *

_

how do u think

What should sesshy do

A) tell kags how he feel about her

B)tell her mom & dad what inuyasha did

C) tell his father what inuyasha did


	6. did he say he love me

_It was a Monday afternoon. I had to go over to the tashio mansion to talk to intashio. On my way I there got a text from Inuyasha _

'**Bitch who the fuck did you tells. I have two more people after you. You may or may not know them. Its Takemaru and Renkotsu. I want to see if you can keep your mouth shut because I'm sending then after you'**

_Kagome gasp she know who Takemaru and Renkotsu where if anyone ask to kill and hid the body and best up someone, you get the picture they would do anything. So I suck up my far and rang the bell. Jen had answered the door. _

"_Hi there loves come in"_

_So I walk in and sat on the couch funny I did not see Sesshomaru sitting there_

"_Oh sorry sesshy. I did not see you there. D-did you tell intashio about what happen"_

"_No…not yet" the last part came out as a whisper_

_I did not hear what he said I was about to say something back but intashio walk in_

"_Hi kags what bring you here?"_

"_I wanted to tell you something"_

_Sesshomaru knew she is going to stall so he jump in and said _

"_A while back Inuyasha gave kagome a scar for talking to Naraku"_

_Kagome gasp then throw a pillow at his head he saw it coming and dodge it. Intashio growled and yelled_

"_Inuyasha come here RIGHT NOW"_

_It took at least 45 minutes for him to come _

"_Yes father"_

_Intashio slap Inuyasha across the face _

"_What was that for old man?"_

"_How dear you hurt kagome like that"_

"_I have to go home to get ready for my show tonight" kagome said quickly as she got up_

"_Sesshomaru will drop you off"_

_**MEANWHILE**_

_I walk on stage. I'm so happy when I am performing it make me feel welcome and love _

"_How are my favorite fans doing? Well let's get this dhow started the song called I'm doin me. My mom told me to sing it and she know how to make me happy"_

_(I'm doin me by fantasia) _

_Sometimes as women we give more than we should  
To a man that just don't treat us good, No  
Gave him my heart my time  
Did all that I could in the past to keep him here with me, yeah  
But now I woke up, Opened both my eyes up  
Realize that I don't need any other.  
Man, if you can't love me equally,  
Then you don't need to be with me  
Nothing more beautiful then knowing you're worth  
And finally, I know exactly what I deserve_

[Chorus]  
I'm doin me, this time around  
I'm doin' me, don't need you now  
I rather be by myself, I won't let your drama hold me down  
I'm doin' me, this time around  
I'm doin me, I've finally found  
I'd rather be by myself, I'm doin' me.

[Verse 2]  
Won't spend another minute wasting my time  
On a man, hey, that only tells me lies, no  
Aint saying that I don't need love  
But them games, I don't need that in my life, no  
(Chorus)  
I'm doin me, this time around  
I'm doin' me, don't need you now  
I rather be by myself, I won't let your drama hold me down  
I'm doin' me, this time around

_I'm doin me, I've finally found  
I'd rather be by myself, I'm doin' me._

I could pray for you to act right everyday  
But it ain't up to me to make you change  
Life is too damn short to live unhappily  
So I'm being selfish and putting myself in first place

[Chorus]  
I'm doin me, this time around  
I'm doin' me, don't need you now  
I rather be by myself, I won't let your drama hold me down  
I'm doin' me, this time around  
I'm doin me, I've finally found  
I'd rather be by myself, I'm doin' me.

I'm doing me  
This time around  
I'm doing me  
This time around  
No more crying, going thru hell  
It's so good, I'm lovin myself  
I'm doin' me  
This time around  
I'm doin' me  
I'm doin' me  
Yeah Yeah  
I'm doin' me  
Yeah Yeah

"_This song is saying don't let a man control your life"_

_So I sang songs like still I rise, angel cry, h.a.t.e.u, Turin me on, and pretty girl rock_

"_For my last song I thought it be inspiration" _

_(Fire work by Katy Perry)_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

_**DRIVE BACK HOME**_

_On the way back to my house the ride was quite. So I decide to break the silence_

"_Sesshy what do you think intashio will do to Inuyasha"_

"_With my opinion kill him"_

"_That mean why don't you like him"_

"_His mother made my mom leave father and me "_

"_So how did jen and intashio got back together again"_

"_My cousin Kourtney would come and visit. She did not like Izayoi. She threaten to kill her and hid the body so far that when they find her she'll turn to bones. Izayoi was scared of her and set my parents up again and left Inuyasha with us"_

"_How old is she and how come I never see her"_

"_She is 15 years and she live in California"_

"_Was she born In Japan?"_

"_Yes"_

"_She sound scary for a 15 year old"_

"_She not actually if she like you but if not it a problem"_

_There was a long pause that when Sesshomaru spoke _

"_Kagome i-i…"_

"_What is it sesshy"_

"_I love you ever since Inuyasha brought you home to meet us. All now even as a body guard I love you"_

_I was shock secretly I did love Sesshomaru but I did not have the guts to tell him. I was happy when I saw my house _

"_Well do you love me back?"_

"_Sesshy I will text you and tell you" I said quickly I have to talk to Sango first so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out the car. When he drove off I yelled _

"_Sango we have to talk it important" __

* * *

_

how do u think and for kourtney she is ghetto so dont mess with her


	7. The truth is out!

_I waited a while for Sango to come but she did not come. I got annoyed I did not care if it was 11'o clock at night so I ran into her room and woke her up_

"_Wake up lexi wake up NOW"_

_Sango groaned but woke up_

"_What now"_

"_On the drive back home sesshy told me that he love me"_

"_OMG! What did you tell him?"_

"_I said I'll text him"_

"_If you love him then text him sis"_

'**Sesshy I want to meet you at sea side beach at 4. Please I give you the answer'**

_We waited when my iphone 4 started to play I get crazy I knew he texted back so we read his reply and screamed it said_

'**Sure thing love xoxoxoxoxox'**

_Then our dad came into the room_

"_What happen is everything ok"_

"_Yea daddy you can go back to bad" Sango and I said together_

"_But I heard…"_

"_Love you too daddy and we are not going to tell you why we scream so good night" so we push him out the room and shut the door _

'_**Why did my two angel take their mother stubbornness and my altitude' **__he sigh and went back to bed_

_**SEA SIDE BEACH**_

"_Hi sesshy sorry I'm late my mom made me pick something to where for my concert"_

"_It all right" kagome sigh then said _

"_Sesshy I do love you but I was scared to tell you"_

_So Sesshomaru got up and kiss me on the lips at first I was shock he is the hottest guy in the world but after a while I was fine so I kiss him back it was full of love not how I look but love. I mean I'm only 22 and he is 25 I had my heart broken by his half brother and look at me now I kiss Sesshomaru tashio _

"_Kagome it is 5'o clock now and your concert is what time"_

"_8'o clock"_

"_All right I drop you there"_

"_Thanks. Well let's go"_

"_Where"_

"_Back to your place I want to see jen and intashio"_

"_All right oh and you still want to net Kourt"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well she coming tomorrow"_

"_Yea"_

_**BACK AT THE MANSION**_

_Kagome told jen and intashio that she and sesshy was dating. Jen smile and gave then a kiss on the forehead. Kagome was like the daughter she never had_

"_My pup finally fell in love" intashio teased _

_Sesshomaru try not to roll his eyes. So for the next 2 hours they talk but by 7 she went home of course sesshy told her home_

_**JAPAN SQUARE GARDEN (ha-ha funny)**_

"_Hi everyone. One of my fans send me a letter saying that she is made fun of by everyone in school. So I like to sing a song for you. Kira sumimura" as the light shine on her _

_Raise you glass by pink _

Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)

So if you're too school for cool,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own

(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

So I sang 3 more songs called butterfly, nobody's home, and keep holding on

"Well I hope you had fun cause I have one more song to sing"

Always be my baby by Mariah Carey

Do do doop  
Do do doop do doop da dum  
Do do doop dum  
Do do doop do doop da dum

Do do doop  
Do do doop do doop da dum  
Do do doop dum  
Do do doop do doop da dum

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine

Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

Do do doop  
Do do doop do doop da dum  
Do do doop dum  
Do do doop do doop da dum

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way

But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end, no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling,'cause you'll always be my baby

(I know that you'll be back boy)  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh  
(I know that)  
You'll be right back, baby  
Well, baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time

You'll always be apart of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on and on  
(And we will linger on and on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
(Ooh baby)  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

You'll always be apart of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
(No, no)

(You and I will always be)  
And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
(You and I)  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
(You and I)  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

(You and I will always be)  
Do do doop  
Do do doop do doop da dum  
(No way your never gonna shake me)  
Do do doop dum  
(No way your never gonna shake me)  
Do do doop do doop da dum

(You and I will always be)  
Do do doop  
Do do doop do doop da dum  
Do do doop dum  
(No matter what you do baby)  
Do do doop do doop da dum

When i ran off stage i gave sesshy the most romanic kiss ever

* * *

_**Up next u get 2 met **_

_**Kourtney tashio! **_

_**how was it goo ar what tell **_

_**song quiz the song rasie your glass is 4 who **_

_**A kira **_

_**B sesshy**_

_**2) always be my baby is 4 who **_

_**A inuyasha **_

_**B sesshomaru **_

_**NO looking back in story!**_


	8. meeting kourtney and idol shade

_I m bck $o wt$ up! . If u wanted 2 noe why I did not put up the next chapter is because of skool. I can make time 2 put up the next chap during the week but skool is annoying so yea. on to mii story! _

_

* * *

_

_On the way over to sesshy I told Sango about Kourtney she said the same thing about her 'a scary 15 year old' so when we got there I knock on the door. A girl answer the door she look 5ft has long black hair with dark purple highlight, dark purple eyes, and her lips where crimson red (naturally). The girl look at us with annoyed and disgust_

"_Who are you and what do you want"_

"_I'm Kagome and this is my sister Sango where here to see Sesshomaru"_

_The girl eyed us then yelled _

"_Fluffy! Two chicks are here to see you"_

_So Sesshomaru came down when he saw Kagome he gave her a kiss on the lips _

"_I see another whore is here. Well at least she pretty" Kourtney said with hate (She love sesshy like a brother that why she said it with hate she want him to get matted)_

"_Kourtney this is my girlfriend kagome and her sister Sango"_

"_Nice to meet you Kourtney" kagome said _

"_Same to you whore"_

"_Kourt be nice she not a whore" he growled_

"_Maybe if I like her and her sister"_

_And walk away to watch TV on the living room couch. Kourtney was watching Kekkaishi and listing to the 3 adults talk. Kourtney blackberry started to play Turin me on. When she loot at the phone it was a text that said_

'**Kourt I'm back in Japan for a whole week. So babe I coming over to Sesshomaru to see you. Love you 3 shade'**

_Kourtney started to scream ever since shade went on tour she never see him so she us her demon speed to run upstairs. When she came down she was wearing a black and gold shirt with skinny jeans and the matching flats_

"_Why are we so happy" Sesshomaru ask_

"_Shade, Shade, Shade"_

"_He's back" Kourtney nodded_

_Kagome and Sango gasp they love shade _

"_Were his biggest fan" they said _

"_Really!" Kourtney smiled and they nodded "Well today you lucky day he staying for the whole week"_

_So Sango, Kourtney, and I started to talk until the bell rang _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" when Kourt open the door she gave shade the biggest hug and kiss in the world_

"_Shade I want you to meet kagome and her sister Sango my new bff"_

"_Nice to meet you" they smiled _

"_Fluffy were going up stair "_

"_Keep the door open"_

"_Ok but I am not a child"_

"_Don't care"_

"_You should" as Kourtney dot tape and tape Sesshomaru moth and ran up stair with shade. Kagome and Sango stated to laugh_

"_She going to pay"_

"_Sesshy she just 15"_

"_So" _

"_She has more tricks than you. I like her I want to hang out with her"_

_So they all heard Kourtney yell_

"_I'LL LOVE TO BUT CAN SHADE COME"_

"_Sure Kourt it can be a triple date" kagome look at Sango and Sesshomaru who nodded_

_Kourtney came down stair with shade and said_

"_Kagome I ask shade if he could sing on stage with you"_

"_YES but how does his k…"_

"_I just realize your face and fluffy told me about you two also I went into his room to get something so I saw that you what a show tonight" Sesshomaru growled and she smirk_

"_Perfect I have a song I want to sing for the show later"_

_JAPAN SQUARE GARDAN_

"_Hi everyone I would like you to meet shade my friends boyfriend you'll see her later on and she'll be singing to"_

_MOMENT4 LIFE BY NICKI MIANJ ft DRAKE _

_Nicki Minaj]__prize__  
But to live doesn't mean you're alive__degrees__  
Shoutout to the OVO, Red Wings and fatigues, oooow  
Niggas wanna be friends how coincidental  
This supposed to be y'all year we ain't get the memo  
A young King, pay me __in gold__  
Forty got a bunch of weed he ain't even rolled  
These niggas be droppin songs they ain't even cold  
Weezy on top and that nigga aint even home, yet!  
Yeah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away  
Fuck it me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today  
And now you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, ooooh  
Yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five  
Are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide  
I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear  
Damn, this one for the books, man!  
I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man!  
I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cause everybody dies but not everybody lives, Ahhh_

I fly with the stars in the skies  
I am no longer trying to survive  
I believe that life is a

Don't worry about me & who I fire  
I get what I desire  
It's my empire  
And yes, I call the shots, I am the umpire  
I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire

In this very moment I'm king  
In this very moment I slayed Goliath with a sling  
This very moment I bring  
put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring  
and I will retire with the crown, Yes  
no I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes  
clap for the heavyweight champ, Me  
but I couldn't do it all alone, We  
Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley  
Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy  
cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me  
shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me  
Aint being cocky, we just vindicated  
Best believe that when we done this moment will be syndicated  
I don't know, this night just remind me of  
Everything they deprived me of  
P-p-p-p-put your drinks up  
It's a celebration every time we link up  
We done did everything they could think of  
Gr-Greatness is what we on the brink of

[Chorus]  
I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life ( I could have this moment x3)  
This is my moment, I just feel so alive ( I could have this moment x3)

[Drake]

Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah, ugh  
What I tell em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees  
Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease  
I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz  
Doin' target practice all these bitches just aiming to please  
Shoutout to the CEO 500

[Chorus]

This is my moment  
I waited all my  
Life, I can tell it's time  
Drifting away I'm  
One with the sunset  
I have become alive  
I wish that I can have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive

_(Think of song you like about 3 more cuz I don't want 2 types)_

"_Now put your hands together for Kourtney and her cousin Sesshomaru " when she walk on stage the girls aura got anger and the boys sent filled with lust "_**'can't blame then she is pretty'**

_Roman revenge by Nicki Minaj ft __Eminem_

_am not Jasmine, I'm Aladdin  
So far ahead, these bums is laggin'  
See me in that new thing, bums is gaggin'  
I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon  
Look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzin'  
So fuck I look like gettin' back to a has-been?  
Yeah, I said it, has-been  
Hang it up, flatscreen  
(Haha) Plasma  
Hey Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma  
I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine  
I got bars, sentencin'  
I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt  
And I'll kick that hoe, punt  
Forced trauma, blunt  
You play the back, bitch, I'm in the front  
You need a job, this ain't cuttin' it  
Nicki Minaj is who you ain't fuckin' with  
You li'l brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock  
I am a movie, camera block  
You outta work, I know it's tough  
But enough is enough__finished__ swallowin' my wad  
I ain't finished blowin' it, nice bra  
Hope it'll fit a tough titty, bitch  
Life's hard, I swear to God, life is a dumb blonde white broad  
With fake tits and a bad dye job  
Who just spit in my fuckin' face and called me a fuckin' tightwad  
So finally I broke down and bought her an iPod  
And caught her stealin' my music, so I tied her arms and legs to the bed__wagon__  
You musta went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end  
I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic__gastric bypass__  
Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass  
And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (Eyelash!)  
Go take a flyin' leap of faith off a fuckin' balcony  
'Fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly ass  
You know what time it is, so why ask?  
When Shady and Nicki's worlds clash  
It's (high class) meets (white trash)_

Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

(Eminem)

I ain't into S&M, but my whip's off the chain  
A little drop of candy paint drips off the frame  
Twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain  
An eraser for a head, fuckin' pencil for a frame  
You don't like it then peel off, bitch  
Every last woman on Earth I'll kill off, and I still wouldn't fuck you, slut  
So wipe the smile on your grill off, I swear to God I'll piss a Happy Meal off  
Get the wheels turnin', spin, and wheel off  
Snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod  
Quit hollerin' "Why, God?" He ain't got shit to do with it  
Bygones'll never be bygones, so won't be

Set up the camera and pissed twice on her  
Look, two pees and a tripod!  
The moral to the story is, life's treatin' you like dry sod?  
Kick it back in its face, my God  
It's Shady and Nicki Minaj, you might find the sight quite odd  
But don't ask why, bitch (Ask why not)

The wo-world is my punchin' bag and  
If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots  
Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me  
Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it

Like a, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
You fell off, off, they musta bumped your

(Nicki Minaj)

(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for puttin' you bitches on?  
Is it my fault that all of you bitches gone?  
Shoulda sent a thank-you note, you little ho  
Now I'ma wrap your coffin with a bow  
(Ni-ni-ni) "Nicki, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot"  
Word, that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot?  
Well, bitch, if you ain't shittin', then get off the pot  
Got some ***** out in Brooklyn that'll off your top  
I-I-I-I hear them mumblin', I hear the cacklin'  
I got 'em scared, shook, panickin'  
Overseas, church, Vatican  
You at a stand, still, mannequin  
You wanna sleep on me? Overnight?  
I'm the motherfuckin' boss, overwrite  
And when I pull up, vroom, motorbike  
Now all my ***** gettin' bucked, overbite  
I see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's  
Raggedy-ass, holes in your knee-highs  
I call the play, now do you see why?  
These bitches callin' me Manning, Eli  
(Manning, Eli!) Ma, ma-ma-ma-ma, Manning, Eli  
These bitches callin' me (Manning, Eli)

(Eminem)

A-a-a-a-all you li'l faggots can suck it  
No home, but I'ma stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets  
And I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend  
Yeah, look who's back again, bitch, keep actin' as if  
You have the same passion that I have  
Yeah, right, still hungry, my ass  
You assdicks had

Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Grown men! Grown men!  
Stop it, stop it!  
You've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad!  
You and this boy Slim Shady!  
What's goin' on?  
They'll lock you away!  
They'll put you in a jail cell!  
I promise!  
Take your mother's warning, Roman  
Pleaaaaaaase  
Back to bed! Run along!  
Let's go! Come on!  
Wash your mouth out with soap, boys  
(Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys…)_______

* * *

_

how do u like

who dating who

sesshy/ kagome, shade / kourtney, hiten/ sango.

kourtney mom name is Akira she a hair stylis dad name is yoshimori he in the army akira is intashio sis


	9. date x 3 and omg shade!

_**Sorry if I have not update in a while but I had problems you girls might know what I mean. And I had to write an essay for class and my classes got threaten to write a 3 or 5 page essay of my Gym class. Also we have Mid-terms for science just I hate science but I still pass my test shocking omg.**_

_**List of class I hate**_

_**Science **_

_**Music class (Turn into in a music language arts class. suck)**_

_**Lunch (Teacher talk too MUCH AND NEVER SHUT UP. Like shut the fuck up Goldwyn) not a class but counted as one.**_

_**Social studies. (Yet I still get good grade in all of them Shocking)**_

_**Now on with the story**_

_**

* * *

**__**So after the show everyone went home to find something to wear. Kourtney, Sango, and kagome deiced to go to a hot new club named star moon 21. So they call and text the boys to tell them where to meet them.**_

_**Night at star moon 21**_

_**Kourtney is wearing a purple and black halter with short skirt, black tights that goes up her knees and the matching flats. Kagome is wearing a red v-shaped top, black jean like tights and red short heel boot .Sango is wearing a yellow shirt that show a little bit of cleavage, black shinny jeans, with yellow and black high top converses. When they got there the music stop and all heads turn to face the girls so Kourtney yelled**_

"_**Keep dancing with your girl's because we got dates all ready"**_

_**The girls smiled while the boys groaned. Sesshomaru, shade, and hiten went all out too but it's was polo rock-a-wear.**_

_**About 2-4 hours later **_

"_**Wow I am tired and it only 11" Kourtney said **_

"_**4 hours dancing omg I going home" Sango said **_

"_**Well you and kagome can stay at the mansion tonight"**_

_**So Sango went and got kagome and told hiten, shade and Sesshomaru there going home**_

_**3Hours past**_

"_**Sesshomaru where is shade" Hiten ask **_

"_**I'm right here" Shade said drunk once the girls once the girls left he been at the bar. Kourtney would cry and tell him he have a drinking problem. "I'm leaving… going home with some hot chick named ruby"**_

"_**Bad idea" Hiten said but is as to late shade left **_

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**Shade got home at 12' o clock in the afternoon**_

"_**Where have you been" a sad Kourtney said she can smell another woman scent on him**_

"_**What…Kourtney…whe"**_

"_**Shade are you drunk" tears form in her eyes**_

"_**No" he lied Kourtney know that he was lying **_

"_**You are lying wait…why do I sm…"**_

"_**I fuck a chick named Ruby"**_

"_**You did what…you are drunk"**_

"_**Slept with someone named Ruby"**_

_**Kourtney started to cry. She slapped him so hard across the face that the whole house heard. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Sesshomaru come down and sigh. When he saw shade.**_

"_**You know you broke her heart"**_

"_**Yea I did not mean too. I was drunk"**_

"_**True but you should not drink much. Kourt hate to see you drink it kinda sad. She a mess when you are fucking girls"**_

"_**I know" shade sigh "I really sorry for hurting her" **_

_**Just then Kourt come down her skin lost it shine like the moon it was as white as a ghost, her eye were red and puff, and her hair was all over the her face. Kagome came just in time to hear **_

"_**Shade where over" Kourtney ran into kagome arms crying **_

_**Tokyo Square Garden**_

"_**Hi everyone. My bestie ask me if she can sing first so I said yes. Please be nice she broke up with her boyfriend today. So sing will make her happy again. Come on out Kourtney**_

_**Foolish by Ashanti**_

_**See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you**_

Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad  
You said you love me, no one above me  
And I was all you had  
And though my heart is eating for ya  
I can't stop crying  
I don't know how  
I allow you to treat me this way and still i stay

See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you

Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong  
See when I'm home, I'm all alone  
And you are always gone  
And boy, you kno I really love you  
I can't deny  
I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears  
after all these years

See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
Oohhhhh  
I trusted you, I trusted you  
So sad, so sad  
what love will make you do  
all the things that we accept  
be the things that we regret  
too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me  
c'mon sing wit me  
See, when I get the strength to leave  
You always tell me that you need me  
And I'm weak cause I believe you  
And I'm mad because I love you  
So I stop and think that maybe  
You can learn to appreciate me  
Then it all remains the same that  
You ain't never gonna change  
(never gonna change, never gonna change)  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
Butm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you

Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me  
Boy I gave you all my heart  
And all you do is tear it up  
Looking out my window  
Knowing that I should go  
Even when I pack my bags  
This something always hold me back

"_**IF you watching boo I gave you too many chances to fix you habit of drinking now I-I can't take it any more" tear came out her eye **_

_**When the show was over Kagome and Sango was trying to cheer Kourtney up but nothing was working.

* * *

**_

how was it any idea also add one bout kags fri3nds plz

something u want to happen tell me

No MEAN or SPELLING reviewz

thanks to tocool4ice and RealMusicLife ( But i could not find the song wanna be wit u by mia x)


	10. be a man not a kid you need rehad go now

_**H3y I would like 2 say this Kourtney knows who her heart belong to but it just so hurtful to see him drink so I hope u lyk. also i thing you should listen to the song while you read.**_

* * *

**Kourtney woke up from a dreamless sleep. Her heart feels like all the love died out and need to died, but her mind was still telling her that she needs shade to take the pain away. When she went down stair she saw shade **

"**Um shade"**

"**Yea what's up?"**

"**Where is my family?"**

"**Gone to the beach but they wanted you and me to stay"**

"**Why"**

"**You will find out soon enough"**

**She looked on the side of his face where she had slapped him. He had a scar across his left check **

"**S-Shade I-I'm s-so s-sorry"**

**He realize she was talking about the scar and said **

"**Don't be I deserved it"**

"**But I took my anger out on you"**

"**Still"**

"**Shade this is not the first time you had hurt me this bad. I did not take my anger out on you that time she said sad**

"**I know" he sighs as he remembers what he did **

**FLASHBACK**

**Kourtney was just a 14 year old girl still dating shade. But shade was old enough to drink. So for Kourtney 15 birthday she had a no family allowed birthday party. There was no alcohol, but someone brought alcohol. Shade found out and drank from 8 to 11. When everyone left shade was super drunk**

"**Shade would you stay the night. Go to your room and sleep your drunk self off"**

"**Shut up Bade and come here"**

**Good night" as she walk into her room. Shade follow he was mad**

"**I said come here "he said anger in his eyes**

"**And I said good night"**

"**OH NO you want a punishment"**

"**Ah what"**

**He did not say anything but push her on the bed and raped her.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**I'm sorry" he said**

"**It's all right" there was a long pause**

"**Shade"**

"**Yes"**

"**Will you get…Help please?"**

"**For what"**

"**Drinking"**

"**NO" he was still a little hang over. But telling him he needs help for drinking it always a fight. When drunk or not.**

"**Shade do you love me"**

"**Yes and always would"**

"**So will you get help for me?"**

"**NO"**

"**But you…"**

"**Then I guess we can't together anymore"**

**Tears fell from her eyes, she wants to die now. (I tell this 2 mii best friend all the time don't waste your tears on a boy. But Kourtney really love shade)**

**She ran up to her room and stay there all day. It was about 4 in the afternoon when everyone come home. They could smell blood. Sesshomaru knew who blood that was and ran to Kourtney room to see something sad and hurtful. She tries to cut herself but instead she had a scar on her arm that said 'I will never love again'**

**JAPAN SPUAR GARDAN **

"**Hi everyone. My name is Kourtney you might know me as a free- spirit girl but now all the love I had drain out of me. So I would like to sing a song for someone special"**

**Real man by Tiana Nicole**

**Hey…. I wonna Real Man (Repeat)  
I wonna real man on sprees, always rockin white tee's ****chevy**** all black ****feeling**** I can't  
ignore **

**With the new Evisu jeans, cutlass lookin so clean**

**Stays with them 23's, walkin with a gangsta lean**

**With them diamond ear, mane I swear he so clean**

**Dang this dude is right for me, and he's just the type**  
**I need**

**I wonna be his wifey, and he know how to handle me**

**Got the 15's in the back, ridin**

**With the silver grill, mane he flexin so much steel**

**I wonna real man: that's always there for me**

**A real man: that ain't scared to spend on me**

**A real man: who treats me like a beauty queen that's**  
**real enough to be with me and satisfy my every need**  
**(Repeat)**  
**He got a classic Malibu, sittin on them 22's**

**And he's got the tv's too, just for entertainin you**

**Plus he knows just what to do, when it comes to spoilin**  
**you**

**He always smellin good, like a real man should**

**Stay's with them Nike's, on I wonna call him on the**  
**phone**

**And let him know just how I feel, because this dude is**  
**o so real**

**He's what I want, he what I need (Repeat)**

**I wonna real man**  
**I wonna real man: that's always there for me**

**A real man: that ain't scared to spend on me**

**A real man: who treats me like a beauty queen that's**  
**real enough to be with me and satisfy my every need**  
**(Repeat)**  
**He's what I've been waiting for, this**

**Can't wait to be by his side, I swear I'm gonna ride**

**No matter what it takes I'll be here for him**

**No one will ever come before my real man**

**I wonna real man: that's always there for me**

**A real man: that ain't scared to spend on me**

**A real man: who treats me like a beauty queen that's**  
**real enough to be with me and satisfy my every need**  
**(Repeat)**

**I wonna real (repeat 4x)**

"**Thank you and that song was for someone I know who is acting like a kids. So yea man up. I can't help your needs. Good night everyone, also this is for all the girls or dudes would have drinking problems"**

**She got off the stage and saw shade. He try talking to her but all he got was a 'Screw you'**

"**Shade you know you should try listing to her for one and go to rehab" Sesshomaru said**

"**I know but that not me"**

"**Just try"**

"**But"**

"**She loves you and always will love you so make her happy again'**

**Shade sighs "Only to make her happy again"****

* * *

**

**how was it how do you thing good bad suck anything that come across you mind tell me. **


	11. Rehab part 1

**The show was over by 10 o'clock. Sesshomaru told shade that Kourtney had all really found shade a rehab center. So Shade was packing his bag when Kourtney came in.**

"**Shade can I ask you a question"**

"**What"**

"**Remember when you ask me out on a date in 9****th**** grade"**

"**Yes so what"**

"**And I was so happy that I almost told the whole school and the girls you were ready to kill" she smiled **

**He smiled back "Yes"**

"**Well, I sorry for slapping you"**

"**Again don't be" he sigh she not going to so until she was happy or confident that he forgave her**

"**Kourtney what Rehab center am I going to"**

"**The one back home, it is a celebrity center. Also by Friday I going to visit you" and she kissed him soft on the lips "Bye see you Friday" as she walk out the room. He smiled and took his stuff to the limo outside to get him to his private jet. Everyone was outside saying there good bye. Kourtney was the last to say something**

"**Bye shade. I hope to my life that you get better. Please try. If you love me and want to be back here you'll try" He nodded and smiled. Then left for a week to get help for his drinking problems. When shade got there it was 12 o'clock the next day. They had a limo waiting for him to take him to him to the Rehab center. A lady was outside when the limo arrived**

"**Are you shadow (shade) moon"**

"**Yea and you are"**

"**I'm Deena smith. Your girlfriend Kourtney tashio told us about your drinking problems"**

"**Okay"**

"**Well let me take you to your room Mr. Moon"**

"**Whatever" As he follow the lady to his room**

"**This is your room and if you want or need anything tells me"**

"**Sure" he said no caring then she left. So for the next five hours he was unpacking. Chilling out, and sleeping (off course some ppl can sleep de daii out) when he woke up he turn the radio on. Then he heard kagome say 'up next is Kourtney' so Kourtney said "I hope you are having a good time. This song is for people who are going thought rough times now" **

**KEEP HOLDING ON BY Avril Lavigne**

**You're not alone, together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold, and it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go, you know I won't give in**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**No I won't give in**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**

**Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So - keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away, I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close, and it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**I'll fight and defend**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**Yeeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**

**Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So - keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah**

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**

**Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So - keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**Keep holding on**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**(Ahh, ahh)**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**

**Nothing you can do (Doo, do)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**When the show was over he called Kourtney**

**RIING**

"**Hello"**

"**Hey bade I heard your song its great"**

"**Thank kagome and Sango help me wrote it after you left"**

"**Well, tell them the song was great and I've got to go love you"**

"**Ok I'll tell then and love you too later"**

"**Later"**

**

* * *

**

**How was it sweet, sad, anything tell me?**

**Me I thought it was sweet **

**Also if you are wonder how a 12 year old know so much about adult life is because I watch too much REALITY TV, TEEN AGE DRAMA, ETC. so if you get any ideas you can tell me or send me a message too. **


	12. annoyed to happy to sad again

**Wow I been very busy. One reason it that I trying to set up a friend of mine with someone I know. Shocker it worked out. Another is I have a lot to deal with and that out of school that got school involved. I not telling what happen, sorry :(**

* * *

**Monday**

Shade woke up with a bad feeling but he let that slide. He took a shower and got dress while he was eating breakfast Deena can into the room wearing a sweat suit. He gave her a face that said 'what the hell are you doing now'

"Morning Shade"

"Morning" he said not in the mood to do anything but it's for Kourtney.

"Are you up because we going jogging"

"Why"

"So we can talk" he had a feeling that he would regret doing what he did to Kourtney. When he was done they left once they got to the park. Shade left her and started to jog, she caught up with him she said

"Shade I got a call from your manger you have a concert on Wednesday" he nodded and they continue jogging. By 8:00 they got back to the center. Shade was so tired her went straight to bed.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Shade got up and did the same thing he did Monday morning. Deena came into his room

"What do you want?"

"Well good morning to you to" he rolled his eyes

"We no going jogging today"

"No we are going to talk about why you drink"

"Okay" he got up and followed her to her office. They walk in and she closed the door then sat down

"So when did you start drinking"

"Two years before I met Kourtney"

"Why did you continue? Do you love her at all?"

"Yea I do. I put her to so much that why"

"As in"

"I was 17 years old when I raped her"

"Were you..."

"Yes I was drunk"

"So did you break up?"

"No but were not dating at the now"

"I don't blame her"

"Me neither" he sigh "Well I going back to my room" he left when he got back to his room he put the radio on and Kourtney was about the sing

Karma by Alicia keys

Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're talking 'bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Oh  
Now you're sayin' I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
'Cause

What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
Now who's cryin', desirin', to come back to me  
What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
Now who's cryin', desirin', to come back

I remember when I was sittin' home alone  
Waitin' for you til three o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come through  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin' to me, you're confusin' me  
Don't play with me, don't play with me cause

What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
Now who's cryin', desirin', to come back to me  
What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
Now who's cryin', desirin', to come back

I remember when I was sittin' home alone  
Waitin' for you till three o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin' on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, 'cuz I'm over you

What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
Now who's cryin', desirin', to come back to me  
What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
Gotta stop trying to come back to me

What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
It's called Karma, baby and it goes around  
What goes around comes around?  
What goes up must come down?  
Now who's cryin', desirin', to come back to me

* * *

**Wednesday**

Shade woke up, took a shower, and got dress. He put on a black polo shirt, blue jeans, and a black polo boots. He went to the kitchen Deena was there he sigh

"Moring Deena"

"Well you're up morning"

"Yea" they heard a beep. The limo was there, he got up and left.

California hall of voices

"Whaddup my people how are yall it's good to be back on stage. Well let's get this show started"

He sang 6foot7foot, black and yellow, dead and gone, speakers going hammer, and blowin me kisses

"Now my peps the show is almost over the last song I want to sing for yall is special to me. I mess up big time so this is dedicated to my girl Kourtney"

Roll up by Wiz khalifa

roll up, i roll up, shawty i roll up, i roll up

its your anniversy isnt it,  
and your man aint acting right  
so you packin your domiar luggage up callin my cell phone, tryin to catch a flight,  
you know one thing straight, ill be there girl whenever you call me,  
when you at home thats your man, soon as you land you say thats all me,  
shit aint all g, with him you aint more no entertained,  
since i meet you a couple months ago you aint been the same,  
not sayin im the richest man alive but im in the game,  
as long as you keep it 100 im gonna spend this change,

[chorus]  
whenever you need me whenever want me,  
you know you can call me ill be there shortly,  
dont care what your friends say, cause they dont know me,  
i can be your bestfriend, and you be my homie,  
i aint gonna flex, im not gonna front,  
you know if i ball, then we all gonna stunt  
send her my way, she aint gotta hold up,  
whenever you call baby i roll up, i roll up, i roll up,  
whenever you call baby i rollup , i roll up, i roll up  
whenever you call baby i roll up,

i try to stay out your business,  
but on the real your so obvious,  
and if you keep fitting me in your plans and fuckin up your mans gonna catch on to us,  
that white sand surrouding us,  
he be handcuffing, he should work for them officers,  
if you rolling i got a spot where i can put you on this medical, and send you home doctored up,  
you wanna ride with me cause you say that he boring,  
wake up you rollin weed, cooking eggs in the morning,  
aint scared to send this money ill make more of it,  
first you was in the sky now you say you in orbit,

[chorus]

no matter where i am  
no matter where you are  
ill be there when its over baby  
cause i was there from the start  
no matter if im near  
dont matter if your far  
all you do is pick the phone up lady  
and ill be there when you call

[outro]  
whenever you need me whenever want me,  
you know you can call me ill be there shortly,  
dont care what your friends say, cause they dont know me,  
i can be your bestfriend, and you be my homie,  
i aint gonna flex, im not gonna front,  
you know if i ball, then we all gonna stunt  
send her my way, she aint gotta hold up,  
whenever you call baby i roll up,  
whenever you need me whenever want me,  
you know you can call me ill be there shortly,  
dont care what your friends say, cause they dont know me,  
i can be your bestfriend, and you be my homie,  
i aint gonna flex, im not gonna front,  
you know if i ball, then we all gonna stunt  
send her my way, she aint gotta hold up,  
whenever you call baby i roll up,  
i roll up, i roll up, whenever call baby i roll up,  
i roll up, i roll up, whenever call baby i roll up,

i roll up, i roll up, whenever call baby i roll up

* * *

_Thursday he slept the day out._

**Friday**

Shade woke up extra early; Kourtney called him and told him that she coming out and she'll be there by 10. He put on a purple polo, blue jeans, and a black Jordan. It was 9:59 and he was acting like a 2 year old who was happy to see his mama.

"HELLO ANYBOBY HEAR" shade knew who that was and ran to Kourtney

"Hey babe" and he kiss her on the lips. She pushed him off at first he was a little shock but he was happy to see her

"Sorry for pushing you. Shade I just got here" she laughs

"So I really don't want to be here" she rolled her eyes then she kisses him on the lips

"What was that for" he joked

"For that song you rapped"

"You heard" she nodded "Well I mean it. Babe please take me out of here and I will never drink again"

"Well lets see"

"What" now he was confused

"DEENA" she walks out of her office

"Yea"

"How was he?"

"Good"

"So he can leave" she nodded then Kourtney turn back to shade

"Go pack your bags"

"Hell yea" then he left to pack his bag. Kourtney turn to Deena

"So you're his bitch"

"Don't call me a bitch. I his girl"

"Not for long. Tyler" a dude came out he was tall (the same height as shade) and handsome but I have shade

"Take her to your room" Deena told him. Kourtney ran to shade room she us all her speed but he caught her she screamed but Tyler kissed her on the lips shade came out and saw then kissing. He knocked Tyler out cold (She did not kissed him back)

"So I got to rehab to get better, you come and I could leave today. I leave to pack to come back to see you kissing another dude"

"Shade it not like that" she cried "Please believe me why would I cheat on you"

"Get out of my face"

"Please listen"

"No"

"You heard me scream. Shade he kissed me" her sent was telling the truth

"All right go down stair" she went down stair shade got his stuff and went down stair to see Kourtney beating the shit out of Deena. He broke up the fight

"What now"

"Nothing" Kourtney said as she was out the door. Shade grad their stuff and went after her leaving a crying Deena on the floor. He saw Kourtney sitting on the bench near the park she was crying

"What Happen?"

"Deena started all this" that was all she said as the taxi pull up she got in shade pack their stuff they got to the airport and boarded shade private jet the helper help him get everything on the jet. The ride back to Tokyo was quite. She was sing a song she love quietly

Falling out of love by Keyshia Cole

Been sitting thinking bout you and I

And wondering why were not getting along

So frustrated cause, what we had was a happy home

I don't know what the situation is, but I can tell in the way we kiss

We don't talk no more, it feels better when I'm alone

Sometimes I feel like there's no gettin through to you

Like you don't appreciate all that I do

you gotta show me that you want me to stay

Don't turn and walk away

Baby I'm slowly falling out of love with you

I don't know what to do

How did we end up here this way, what are we gonna do

I'm slowly falling out, baby we're tripping off silly things

Boy I need you to meet me half way, if you want me to be with you

I remember when, I be with my friends

You checked on me and made time to call

But how things have changed

Now I don't hear from you at all (yeah...yeah...yeah)

Sometimes I feel like there's no gettin through to you

Like you don't appreciate all that I do [All that i do]

you gotta show me that you want me to stay

Don't turn and walk away…

Baby I'm slowly falling out of love with you

I don't know what to do

How did we end up here this way, what are we gonna do

I'm slowly falling out, baby we're tripping off silly things

Boy I need you to meet me half way, if you want me to be with you

Don't let your pride get in the way

On something we worked so hard, don't throw it away

I've been trying to make you see,

Everything you need, is right here in me

Sometimes I feel like there's no gettin through to you

Like you don't appreciate all that I do

you gotta show me that you want me to stay

Don't turn and walk away…

Baby I'm slowly...

[Don't turn and walk away...]

Baby I'm slowly falling out of love with you

I don't know what to do

How did we end up here this way, what are we gonna do

I'm slowly falling [I'm slowly...] out

Baby I'm tripping off silly things

Boy I need you to meet me half way, if you want me to be with you

I'm tired of giving my all

[Slowly fallin]2

How did we end here this way

I just want to know what are we gonna do

[Slowly fallin]3

How did we end up here this way? What are we gonna do

[Slowly fallin]2

How did we end up here this way?

What are you gonna do

She sigh and started to cry

* * *

how was it good bad but plz be nice and tell me wat shold happen in the next chapter


	13. music to love and tell the truth life

When they got back to Tokyo Kourtney did not go to her cousin house but to her bestie house. She knocked on the door. A girl with long black hair, hazel eyes, and pink lips. She was wearing a black dress and black flats.

"What with all the black Bria"

"Hi Kourt, oh the black is how I feel"

"Which Is?"

"Board as hell"

"Come in" and Kourtney walk in and sat on the couch

"What the matter" she ask

"How do you just a…."

"Your scent said so. So shut up and tell me"

"Shade"

"What he did now"

"He thought I cheated on him"

"What Happen?"

"So I go and get him from rehab. I ask Deena if he was good"

"Yea"

"She called me a bitch and called so dude to take me to his room. So I ran to shade room just before I open the door, Tyler he was that dude came and kiss me. So she got super mad and I fucked up Deena "

"Wow"

"Right" I sigh

"Kourt you should talk to him"

"Why he's mad at me and I don't want to talk to him"

"Then do your best sing"

"Thank Bria" and Kourtney handed her two backstage passes.

"What's this for"

"Come to the concert tonight"

"Why"

"Just come"

Japan voices of music (Kagome is talking)

"What good everyone I have a number of guest who will be performing" I said "First we have my sister Sango"

(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj)

**[Verse 1 ]  
This one is for the boys with the boomer system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might ****gotta deal****  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

**[Ester Dean & Nicki Minaj: Hook]**  
**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Yeah that's that super bass**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass he got that super bass**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, he got that super bass**

**[Verse 2]**  
**This one is for the boys in the polos**  
**Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls**  
**He could ball with the crew, he could solo**  
**But I think I like him better when he dolo**  
**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on**  
**He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on**  
**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look**  
**Then the panties comin' off, off, uh**  
**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys**  
**I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine sude**  
**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is**  
**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

[Ester Dean & Nicki Minaj: Hook]

**[Hook]**  
**See I need you in my life for me to stay**  
**No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay**  
**No, no, no, no, no don't go away**  
**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**  
**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way**  
**Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

[Ester Dean & Nicki Minaj: Hook]

"Next we have Kourtney. This song is for her boyfriend…. Hope his listen well"

(Take me away by Keyshia Cole)

**i love my baby, i love my baby  
sooo reaaaddyy  
i love my baby, i love my baby**

**well this a new hit for radio**  
**just another jam for the dance-floor**  
**finna get it in if you didn't know**  
**i gotta whole new thing goin on**  
**break bread if you want to**  
**cause leaving you is what i wont do**  
**im in love with you completely**  
**and aint nobody else out there for me, for mee**

**(bridge)**  
**a couple shots of patron**  
**but i aint drinkin all alone**  
**i gotta have you with me**  
**up in the V.I.P**  
**everything we do B.I.G**  
**and ima keep it real till i D.I.E**  
**okay (okay)**  
**lets go (lets go)**  
**im wit it (im wit it)**  
**and you know (you know)**  
**and you got it (you got it)**  
**and im ready (ready)**  
**sooo reaaaddyy**

**(chorus)**  
**im so in love with you**  
**no lie im telling the truth**  
**im your woman**  
**now baby take me away**  
**see you in everything i do**  
**that's why im so wrapped up in you**

**im your woman**  
**now baby take me away**  
**take me away**  
**i love my baby, i love my baby**  
**(im ready, so ready)**  
**take me away**  
**i love my baby, i love my baby**

**i just wanna see you in the morning**  
**cuz loving you is easy as im dreaming**  
**everyday feels like a weekend**  
**i finally found you what im seekin**  
**feels like i wanna be close to you**  
**and do all the things that lovers do**  
**your love be gettin me higher**  
**cuz boy you got that fire, fireeeee**

**(bridge)**  
**a couple shots of patron**  
**but i aint drinkin all alone**  
**i gotta have you with me**  
**up in the V.I.P**  
**everything we do B.I.G**  
**and ima keep it real til i D.I.E.**  
**okay (okay)**  
**lets go (lets go)**  
**im wit it (im wit it)**  
**and you know (you know)**  
**and you got it (you got it)**  
**and im ready (ready)**  
**sooo reaaaddyy**

**(chorus)**  
**im so in love with you**  
**no lie im telling the truth**  
**im your woman**  
**now baby take me away**  
**see you in everything i do**  
**that's why im so wrapped up in you**

**im your woman**  
**now baby take me away**  
**take me away**  
**i love my**

**baby, i love my baby  
(im ready, so ready)  
take me away  
i love my baby, i love my baby**

**(can you hear me)**

**well this a new hit for the radio**  
**sooo reaaaddyyy**  
**just another jam for the dance-floor**  
**thttrows ya hands up**  
**im sooo readyyy**  
**take me awayy**  
**take mee**  
**i love my baby**  
**im ready, soo reeaaddy**  
**alrightt alrighttt**

"AWWWWW SO CUTE. Now we have my boyfriend Sesshomaru and Kourtney boyfriend Shade"

(Hey Lil mama by Khalil ft Lil twist)

**[Chorus:]  
Hey lil mama,  
What you got poppin'  
Go on wit that frontin' let me know something,  
Say hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh),  
I said hey lil mama,  
Hey miss lady don't try to play me,  
They lame, they hatin,  
Wont you be my baby,  
Hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh),  
I said hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh)**

**[Verse:]**  
**I like your hips, your swag,**  
**The way you wear your hair,**  
**Your smile, your**

**skin,  
Your use of purple tan  
Hey lil mama  
Why you way ova there, I said  
Hey lil mama,  
Why don't you come over here,  
Come hang wit me,  
Have fun party,  
You sittin by yourself,  
You know you should be with me  
Hey lil mama, why you still ova there  
I said hey lil mama  
Why don't you come ova here**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Hey lil mama,**  
**What you got poppin'**  
**Go on wit that frontin' let me know something,**  
**Say hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh),**  
**I said hey lil mama,**  
**Hey miss lady don't try to play me,**  
**They lame, they hatin,**  
**Wont you be my baby,**  
**Hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh),**  
**I said hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh)**

**[Verse:]**  
**I'm fly, I'm fresh,**  
**I do my thang to death,**  
**And if you rockin with me girl**  
**You rockin with the best,**  
**Hey lil mama**  
**Why you way ova there, I said**  
**Hey lil mama,**  
**Why don't you come over here,**  
**This spot lets leave,**  
**Cuz girl you best believe (believe)**  
**I put you on the thangs (thangs)**  
**That you aint never see**  
**Hey lil mama,**  
**Why you still ova there**  
**I said hey lil mama,**  
**Why don't you come ova here**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Hey lil mama,**  
**What you got poppin'**  
**Go on wit that frontin' let me know something,**  
**Say hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh),**  
**I said hey lil mama,**  
**Hey miss lady don't try to play me,**  
**They lame, they hatin,**  
**Wont you be my baby,**  
**Hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh),**  
**I said hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh)**

**[Lil Twist:]**  
**(Its young mula baby)**  
**Hey lil mama...**  
**Don't you wanna get to know twist,**  
**I got everything did you notice,**  
**And if you didn't Ima show dis,**  
**We could jump straight in my notice,**  
**We could roll around the block,**  
**Roll around the shop, baby I'm own my on time,**  
**We can roll twice around the love clock,**  
**Say tick tock, tick tock,**  
**That's the time on my**

**wrist watch****,  
Been scannin at yo boy long time,  
Now I'm on your heels like flip flops,  
Twizzy f. baby and the f is for my mr. futurerama,  
Gettin tired it's sun down,  
So I walked up to her like say hey lil mama,  
Can I get yo numba, we could shop in the summa  
Cuz my numba got comma, so hey lil mama (ha)  
I said hey lil mama... make the ladies go**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Hey lil mama,**  
**What you got poppin'**  
**Go on wit that frontin' let me know something,**  
**Say hey lil mama (oooooh, oooooh),**  
**I said hey lil mama (I said hey lil mama),**  
**Hey miss lady don't try to play me,**  
**They lame, they hatin,**  
**Wont you be my**

**baby****,  
Hey lil mama (I said hey lil mama),  
I said hey lil mama (I said hey lil mama)**

"AWWW, now it my turn"

(Hot by Avril Lavigne)

**You're so good to me, baby baby**

**I want to lock you up in my closet**  
**Where no one's around**  
**I want to put your hand in my pocket**  
**Because you're allowed**

**I want to drive you into the corner**  
**And kiss you without a sound**  
**I want to stay this way forever**  
**I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**  
**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**  
**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**  
**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby**  
**You're so good to me, baby baby**

**I can make you feel all better**  
**Just take it in**  
**And I can show you all the places**  
**You've never been**

**And I can make you say everything**  
**That you never said**  
**And I will let you do anything**  
**Again and again**

**Now you're in and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**  
**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**  
**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**  
**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby**  
**You're so good to me, baby baby**

**Kiss me gently**  
**Always I know**  
**Hold me, love me**  
**Don't ever go, yeah**

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**  
**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**  
**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**  
**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me**

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**  
**You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop**  
**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**  
**You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby**  
**You're so good to me,**

**baby**** baby  
You're so good**

"And now everyone who perform expect me"

(All I do is win by DJ Khaled)

**[T-Pain - Chorus] (Swiss Beatz)  
All I Do is win win win no matter what  
got money on mind I can never get enough  
whenever me and Khaled do the remix  
everybody hands go up  
(ey, showtime)  
and they stay there  
and they say yeah  
and they stay there  
Up down, up down  
cause all I do is win win win  
and if you goin' in put your hands in the air make em stay there…**

**[DJ Khaled]  
Sittin' on the top floor  
what you think I'm hot for  
every summer drop more  
hits to make my stock go (up)  
them hands go (up)  
them fans go (up)  
another one in this bitch and I'ma (stay there)  
we the best of the best  
while you haters asleep  
I'm yelling free weezy  
I rep the heart of the streets  
who hotter than me (Khaled)  
I'm wearing the crown (we can't stop, won't stop)  
go hate on me now**

**[Rick Ross]  
I can never get enough when it comes to gettin' fetti  
n-ggas aint ready for my Ferrari Scaglietti  
Mario Andretti, money coming fast  
my honeycomb hideout is made of all glass  
I can never be a racist  
wake up every morning just to count white faces  
Neo in the matrix, glorious as Morpheus  
employed all warriors I mean as a scorpion  
Dr Kavorkian**

**[Busta Rhymes]  
Yo, everytime I come we got another n-gga come and get a lot of money  
when I'm in the building and I promise there aint no mothaf-cker better better better  
ah ha, ok  
n-ggas know I got it when I hit ya with the pidda padder  
everybody see me then you hear a lot of chitter chatter  
n-ggas know there aint nobody badder badder badder  
I watch a lot of n-ggas when I'm in the cut, so sick  
when I come hit em in the gut  
you will crown me king (no matter what)  
ok lets shine my friend  
get up on my grind again, some n-ggas should be happy that I chose to rhyme with them, cause…**

**[Chorus]**

**[Diddy]  
Hey turn me up man, I want them to hear me  
ayo check this out,**

**my heart racing like I snort cocaine  
I got a billion reasons you should know my whole name  
got the most paper, Mr New York times  
I'm a natural born winner Mr New York's mine  
everybody getting money but I cop the first 6  
now I run the game so I toss the first pitch  
lyrics courtesy of .com  
yeah I let you wife her but she still my first b-tch  
less than 9 digits n-gga that ain't f-cking rich muthaf-cker**

**[Nicki Minaj]  
yo, all I do is win aint that the reason that you really mad  
undisputed hailing all the way from Trinidad  
I aint mad Ma, I see you with your bummy swag  
I'm in that money green Jag lot of money bags,  
I told Khaled that you the best but I'm the bestest  
better run for cover if your name is on my checklist  
you can talk slick all the way down to the welfare  
as the IRS b-tch I'm paying for your healthcare**

**[Fabolous]  
Look I'ma make this here official  
let me clear some issues  
first off I am not for Britney Spears initials  
thats no BS at your request  
lean back you and your crew Fat Joe TS  
yeah it's young funeral  
hard black on me  
so act like summers over and fall back homie  
lyrics courtesy of  
winning is all I do, I'll answer all of you  
but y'all aint saying sh-t like prank callers do**

**[Chorus]**

**[Jadakiss]  
yo, it's already proven I go them birds moving  
all I do is win I'm allergic to losing  
yeah, yellow gold cuban, 9 mill (?)  
I show you what to do with em  
finish em, I'm through with them  
they gon have to jump me, this gon take a few of them  
they don't want no problems  
they might end up sueing them  
disassociate yourself have nothing to do with them  
we already got a (?) we tryna get two of them**

**[Fat Joe]  
Just blew trial, crack lots is little Italy  
your wife she a screamer yelling slow down Joe you killing me  
beat her like a prize fight mommy I'm a rude boy  
you just hit the powerball  
everyday a new toy, n-gga it's a stick up  
a muthaf-cking robbery  
I done did some things that have Haitian Jack proud of me  
riding through Harlem me and Jeezy pardon me  
Puffy surfin on the hood for n-ggas that keep doubting me.**

"Well everyone the show over" as everyone left I went backstage and I saw a girl sitting talk to Kourtney so I went and introduce my self.

"Hi I'm kagome…BRIA"

"KAGOME" Kourtney looked at us and said

"How do you know each other"

"We are best friend"

"Since when"

"2 year ago"

"Coolz"

"Wanna hear the story"

"Yea but tomorrow"

* * *

songz yall should listen 2

Hey lil mama and take me away


End file.
